


You arent him

by angryoof



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV), becho - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryoof/pseuds/angryoof
Summary: what if it was Bellamy who was body snatched instead of Clarke?Basically a fic where instead of Josephine being put into Clarke we have Gabriel being put into Bellamy.Gabriel is the lightbourne child instead of Josephine and josephine was the one who ran away





	1. Clarke Griffin you are not his keeper

Bellamy's body laid open and limp on the medical chair, eyes wide and terrified with a single tear stain running down the freckles of his cheek. A night of fun and innocence lead to his death. 

“He should be awake by now”  
“We can't rush the mind Simone” 

Suddenly Bellamy’s body jolts upright as he screams in fear, Russell and Simone rush to his side cradling him 

“I hate this part” Simone sobs, as Russell places his hands on Bellamy's cheeks trying to calm him “Breath Gabriel, just breath”   
“Mum? Dad?” eyes wide Bellamy’s body looked between the adults with confusion.   
“Its us my boy” it wasn't Bellamy there anymore but Gabriel. Gabriel’s face softens with relief, he is back and with his family. Simone and Russell pulled Gabriel into a sweet embrace as Simone strokes Bellamy’s now Gabriel’s hair. Russell sobs quietly glad to have his son back finally. Gabriel pulls out of the embrace to stare around the room, nothing is different everything is exactly like he remembers until he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Now that is different. He slips off of the chair and past his parents “careful Gabriel you don't want to rip your stitches out” Russell says watching as Gabriel makes his way to the mirror. His body strong, lean, and filled with scars not that he is complaining, the body is well built. Josephine would like it he thinks to himself as he pulls up his shirt to expose his tan stomach as he looks down brown curls fall on his face and into his eyes, as he looks up he catches his deep brown eyes. His hands leaving his shirt start to trace the starry freckles along his cheeks Josephine would like this face too. He gets lost for a moment in front of the mirror thinking of Josephine, was there any news of her whereabouts? Did she still hate him? Suddenly his stomach drops at the thought of when she left him, he shakes his head trying to remove the memory and runs his fingers through his hair out of his face, he will have to cut this hair it's far too long for his liking.

He turns back to his parents “so how did we get this body? Did we finally realise my idea was the best idea all along” he gives a cocky smile as he awaits to see his parents give in and apologise for ever doubting his plans.   
“No actually, we had a group from earth come, one of them was night blood, but we think their might be more” Russell begins to explain, but not before Gabriel gives a disappointing sigh and he shifts back to look at the body in the mirror again. Earth huh? “We have a lot to discuss Gabriel and a lot to plan but for now you should get some rest, I'll have guards escort you back to your room try not to be seen, we may of skipped the line so it's best if nobody knows you are back yet” Simone rests her hand on Gabriel's shoulder as she urges him to follow the guards. “Fine” Gabriel sighs as he rips his arm away from his mother and leaves the room with the guards. He is only just come back to life the last thing he wants is to be locked up in a room all night.

Clarke shouldn't be worried, since Bellamy isn't hers to worry about but she hasn't seen him all night since he went to get a drink for echo. She has searched everywhere even the dance floor even though she knows he wouldn't be caught dead dancing, not sober anyway. Its stupid, he is fine, he doesn't need her anymore he said so himself. But yet she can't stop the sick feeling in her gut as she looks up into the bathroom mirror, she has barely had a drink but she feels sick to the stomach. Her blue eyes staring back at her as her hand traces along the purple bruising on her neck his voice playing out over and over in her head, “I don't need you anymore Clarke” It shouldn't bother her she has only been trying to convince herself since the drop ship landed that she didn't need Bellamy Blake. “Clarke Griffin you are not his keeper, now go enjoy yourself and stop worrying about him” she begins to laugh realising how weird it would of been if someone had walked in on her speaking to her own reflection before she splashed her face and walked back out.

Gabriel grudgingly shuffled down the corridor to his room with 4 guards when suddenly a woman with long blonde hair stomps over to him   
“Bellamy where have you been? What's going on here? What is with the guards?” her face scrunches together confused. Gabriel takes a step back, realising this must be one of the earth people. “Just something I have to do, we can talk later” he flashes a fake smile and quickly pushes past the woman as the guards follow eagerly behind him he can feel the woman's eyes burning into the back of his head as he leaves. Echo takes a step back and then shakes her head and stomps back down the hallway, typical of Bellamy to not share what he is doing with her. Gabriel sinks into his bed, he won't be able to sleep but just the feeling of being back in his own room was magical. He looks around his room at all his finished artwork, mostly of Josephine and him and a quick pang hits his chest. She was weak he isn't, he must remember that. He jumps up eager to distract his mind as he walks over to a stack of fresh canvasses, suddenly less angry at his parents for locking him up he reaches behind the canvasses to a large box with paints and brushes inside. He gets to work quickly painting his old body, his first body, as much as he likes this new body he wants to remember who he once was. 

For a second Clarkes breathing hitched she thought echo was about to walk around the corner with Bellamy but instead she is alone. She looks around the bar Murphy is sulking with a bottle of alcohol while Emori is sitting with a glass in her hand across from Raven who keeps glimpsing daggers at Clarke every few minutes. Bellamy should be here, with us. Echo drags a chair and falls into it Raven and Emori both look at her with confusion as she grabs Emori’s drink out of her hand and sculls it. Is Bellamy okay? Clarke takes a deep breath and wanders over to the table of girls, I'm just here to ask about Bellamy Dont worry about anything mean they say you are just worried about your friend thats it.  
Clarke tucks her hands into her pockets as she shyly looked up at the girls   
“Hey Echo have you seen Bellamy? I just thought it was weird we-”  
“Yeah I have to say Clarke I'm surprised Bellamy didn't pull our leader off to do the important business with him” Echo’s voice is cold and harsh but her face calm and distant as she places the cup back onto the table. Clarke stunned at the coldness of her tone despite how kind she was earlier took a step back “what important business?” Echo chuckled but still refused to look away from the wooden table at Clarke “guess he didn't tell you either, welcome to the club Clarke” Being fed up with the nonsense replies Clarke shook her head and began to walk back to her room. Only glancing back to see Emori shooting her a worried look and Raven looking pleased about the exchange with a raised eyebrow. Clarke Huffed and continued walking, she will find Bellamy tomorrow and see what's going on. For now she is going to find madi and going to bed.


	2. Bellamy is finally happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan is worried, Gabriel meets the group and Clarke is a bag of confusion and insecurity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed last chapter I kept calling it Nightblood instead of Royal blood oops im hella sorry.   
Im also sorry these are so short im only just getting back into the groove of writing and writing the opposite of something ive already watched is proving to be a bit challenging, but please let me know what you think !!! <3

Gabriel was just putting the finishing touches on his painting when he felt his father's hand patted his shoulder, if he hadn't had his favourite french song playing so loud he probably would have heard his parents come in. He stops his music and places the brushes down  
“Couldn't sleep Gabriel?” his father's eyes worried as they scanned over Gabriel’s bruised new body. “Never can the first night coming back, but who would want to when your body is built like a brickhouse” Gabriel chuckles as he catches a glimpse of his new strong body in the mirror, he definitely liked this body the most. He was interrupted by his mother rolling her eyes before she began “Look Gabriel it's important we find out who else has royal blood, the earth people don't know who we are and if we keep it that way we can find out who else has it before we cause any commotion” Gabriel scoffed surely the peaceful way was his father's idea not his mothers. “And how do you think we do that mother?” the two met each others eyes with daggers, Simone knows Gabriel would prefer to just kill them all and it be done with. But it was his father who continued “we will, you will pretend to be the one they call Bellamy just long enough to-”   
Gabriel let out a laugh “oh no no, that's not happening” he started to turn away and reach for the music again when his father's hand yanked at his wrist pulling him back around. The long curls falling around his face as he looked at his father's hand. “Gabriel this is for the good of our people, we don't know what these earth people will do when they find out what we did. The longer we can put off the better prepared we can be. You only have to do it until we find out who else has the blood and then we can dispose of who is left” He has never seen his father look so afraid, not for a long time… his voice softens “fine, but you have to tell me everything you know about them. If we are going to do this I want to do it well” his father met him with a smile as he held out the clothes Bellamy once wore, Gabriel winced “seriously? Do these people ever change clothes?” his mother raised an eyebrow as warning, Gabriel rolled his eyes just like his mother did before and threw his hands up. “fine let me get changed and lets do this” 

Clarke awoke to the sun bright in her eyes, she doesn't remember falling asleep only stroking Madi’s hair. She looked around the room the guards had put her and Madi in, the curtains long and colourful blowing across the window slightly in the wind, the blanket she was snuggled into was equally as bright the complete opposite to what she was used to. The beds in sanctum were so much more comfortable than earth, she twisted and turned in the bed, refusing to leave the warmth until she took a quick look to her side and saw something missing. Madi. Clarke jumped out of the bed and raced out of the room “Madi?! MADI?!” she ran frantically down the stairs causing everyone at the bar below to turn to her worried. “Clarke whats wrong?” Madi slid out from the table over to her mother. “Clarke grabbed Madi and pulled her into an embrace. “Madi you scared me, remember we wake each other up if we are leaving” she scans the room to see Murphy still in the same spot with a new drink and Raven and Echo slowly turning back towards the bar she leans down to Madi’s ear “plus I don't want you walking around here on your own, we don't know these people okay” Madi pulled out of Clarkes arms “Clarke I don't think we have anything to worry about here, everyone is happy its safe” Clarke sighed and nodded her head. Safe. something she wasn't used to and probably wont ever get used to, how do you turn off fearing for your lives off? The last time she wasn't afraid was on the ark, and god knows she will never get that back, or the people she missed from the ark. It wasn't until Jordan shuffled over and startled Clarke that she realised she was staring into nothing for a good 10 minutes, lost in the memories of the ark. “Hey, um Clarke can I talk to you?” as Clarke clicked back to reality, she saw him puffy eyed and red nosed. “Jordan whats wrong?” he grabbed her arm and took her over to the bar next to Raven and Echo. Clarke sent them a smile in which Echo responded with her own echo smile and Raven sent back a half smile before wrapping her arms around Jordan. “So Jordan what stupid theory have you got now” Raven teased at the boy. It wasn't until Raven saw Clarkes puzzled look she began to explain “turns out our boy Jordan went coo coo from all the time on the ship, he thinks something horrible happened to Priya”   
Clarkes mind went buzzing back to the ceremony, Delilah going into the castle as Delilah but coming out as Priya. “ HER NAME IS DELILAH” Jordan snapped causing Clarke to jump back. It was far too early for these shenanigans but Raven continued “look Jordan, shitty things happen, being dumped by a one night stand isn't the worst thing that can happen trust me” Clarke sent her a sorry look, Raven only just lost Shaw so of course she is not taking anyone else's emotions seriously. “So what has you worried Jordan” Clarke interrupts hoping to ease the situation, Jordan smiled thankful someone was finally listening to him “I went and visited Delilah this morning and gave her Daisy’s saying it was Delilah's favourite and she agreed with me but Delilah's favourite flower is Calla Lillies” Madi interrupted by strolling over with a mug of coffee for Clarke “Priya said this will help wake you up Clarke” Clarke thanked Madi with a pat on the head and began to drink the strong drink. As she finished her second mouthful she finally was able to speak coherently “maybe she thought you forgot and was trying to be nice Jordan?” Clarke gave him a sorry smile “or maybe you shouldn't get flowers for a one night stand” raven laughed into her cup of coffee as Echo tried hard to cover her own giggles. Jordan shakes his head in frustration. Clarke looked down into her own mug, Where is Bellamy he is better with this then I am. Almost on cue Bellamy walks into the bar.

Gabriel scans his eyes over the group “Clarke Griffin, the co-leader and her daughter Madi. Raven Reyes, Jordan Green, John Murphy and his girlfriend Emori and my apparent girlfriend Echo ``Gabriel whispers to one of his guards ''correct Sir” they respond just as quiet. Gabriel smiles to himself “this should be easy if I can find Bellamy’s sister she might have the blood as well, i'll start there” he sighs as he walks over to the group of earth people.

Clarke is the first one to walk up to Bellamy and places her hand on his arm lightly “hey, is everything okay?” she looks worried and exhausted “Of course Clarke, why wouldn't it be?” Gabriel suddenly realises how close Clarke is standing to him, he shoots a look at Echo who is pretending not to notice he walked into the room probably because he blew her off last night. Better to play it safe then to create more tension with someone who probably knows Bellamy so well so he takes a step back from Clarke and gives a fake smile. Clarke felt a pang in her stomach, was he distancing himself from her? Is it too much her showing she is worried? She covers her insecurity with a sarcastic smile “oh no nothing I was just wondering what last night was about, Echo said you were doing important business and I wanted to see if you needed help.. Is all.” Gabriel began to feel confused he swore he saw hurt in Clarkes eyes, was there something he was missing? No of course not they are co-leaders of course she wants to know about any important business “ oh no that, that's nothing” Clarke shook her head “Bellamy I know you always want to protect us but I need you to let me help you. I'm not leaving you again, I promised you that. You can trust me” her eyes are no longer able to hide the hurt, she is blinking back tears. Please trust me Bell. Gabriel knows he has to think of something fast, his mind races as he nervously looks over at Echo who is now carefully watching him and Clarke and Madi who is trying to see if Clarke is okay without interrupting. “They found out I have black blood, they are worried about the children of Josephine coming after me so we discussed what we needed to, to keep me safe” He takes a breath this should get him somewhere.   
Clarkes head starts to spin, just him? Bellamy knows there is more than just him needing safety, why would he worry about only his? But before Clarke can begin to question about hers and Madi’s safety Echo interrupts. “You aren't safe Bellamy?” Gabriel clears his throat and wraps his arms around Echo. Echo pulls a confused face but doesn't stop him. “No the primes will keep me safe, you don't have to worry about me” as he places a kiss on her cheek and flashes a fake smile. Echos cheeks begin to redden. Clarke is caught off guard by the whole interaction and feels like she is simply intruding at this point on their privacy and begins to walk off. When something catches her eye. Paint on his hand, a golden speck stretching across his knuckles. Her stomach dropped something doesn't feel right, none of it feels right, even as she walked passed Murphy who was finally looking away from the bottle confused at Bellamy and Echo. 

Clarke only got halfway up the hallway when Echo shouted her name. Clarke spun on her heel around to face her, remembering the image she just witnessed and held onto her stomach to stop it from dropping again.”I just want to say thank you” Clarke just blinked, she was too drained for mind games today. “For whatever you said to Bellamy it really put him in a good mood, I think he finally feels safe here, safe enough to be himself and happy” Clarkes stomach continues to drop is he? Finally happy? Is that why everything feels so off to her? She is finally seeing Bellamy happy without her? I don't need you anymore Clarke. It plays back through her head and she fights back tears and simply walks off, she doesn't want to bite off more than she can chew with Echo and if Bellamy is actually happy she should let them be. She walks outside to get some fresh air, its so much warmer in Sanctum she feels a sweat come across her brow as she takes a breath. She begins to wipe it when she sees Jordan and Gaia running into the main Castle. What the hell? They have only just got here and are already running into trouble. She goes to follow when Murphy pops up next to her, “please tell me you guys aren't doing anything stupid” He pleads groggily, Clarke looks over at the pale ill looking man and furrows her brows “no I'm trying to stop people from doing something stupid, I think Jordan is mad at me so I could use your help” Murphy sighs heavily and holds his arm out for Clarke to lead the way. 

Gabriel trying to find out where Octavia, Bellamy's sister went he saw Clarke Griffin and John Murphy not so sneakily running into the castle “Turn around Gabriel, find the sister kill the rest” he takes a breath as he takes a second look at the pair “but I guess, Clarke does look a bit like Josephine” Gabriel Spins around and begins to follow the pair into the castle.


End file.
